Railroad system assets must be inspected periodically, and the resulting inspection data must be reported in accordance with Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) guidelines. Inspectors travel to the various track, wayside, grade crossing and signaling component locations to perform inspections and to record the resulting inspection data. Traditionally, inspection forms used to record such inspection data had been hard copy paper forms. Systems currently being developed are able to record the inspection data in electronic format using a portable electronic tool. These systems improve the accuracy of the data recordation process by permitting data entry via pull-down menus, button selection for simple yes/no answers, automatic data range checking, etc. However, there is still an opportunity for erroneous data entry resulting from mistaken equipment identification, and there is the possibility of fictitious data entry by an unscrupulous inspector.